The beauty behind the beast
by yaoilover hime-chan
Summary: Zero was saved on a hunter mission by a vampire from his past. There's a new girl in cross academy, carrying dangerous secrets with her and she seems to hate the night class and the Kurans more then Zero himself. The new girl also happens to have the same name as the girl who saved Zero from E's 7 years ago. Full summary inside. KanamexYuki ZeroxFemOC


**I don't really like reading fics where Zero ends up with someone else other than Kaname or Rido, but this idea just won't leave my mind so I just had to write it.**

**I consider this my first real fanfic so please no flames.**

**There will Yuuki and possibly Kaname bashing in this fic (sorry to all Kaname and Yuuki fans) I don't really have anything against her, actually I like her but I need someone close to Zero to hurt him in this fic.**

**Oh and before I forget. English isn't my first nor second language so there will be mistakes. If you can see them then please leave a review about. And don't just say that there's a mistake, tell me what and if you can where the mistake is.**

**PS:This is after the Rido incidents. They are 17, Zero never 'ate' Ichiru so he is still 'falling' and the Kurans never left Cross academy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight. I only own the OC's.**

_'thinking'_

"speaking"

_Dreams_

* * *

_The Dream_

_It was snowing. Everything was silent as the snowflakes fell down upon the ground. _

_A little boy with silver hair and amethyst eyes was walking alone in the forest. The boy was ten and his name was Kiryuu Zero. Zero was lost. He was supposed to be on a mission with his master Yagari Toga and fellow hunter Takamiya Kaito. They were supposed to hunt down three level E's._

_Zero walked around in the forest trying to find Yagari-sensei and Kaito before he found the E's. After walking for a couple of hours Zero heard a melody. He followed the sound and what he found did more than surprise him._

_A little girl at the same age as Zero was fighting three E's. The girl had long snow-white hair with silver highlight and cherry blossom pink eyes. She had porcelain white skin and held a silver katana in her right hand with the name crimson night carved into it._

_The girl wore a black skirt which was a little higher than her knees. She had black combat boots and had a red top on with a red hairband that made sure her hair was kept up in a ponytail._

_She kicked the first E in the stomach making him fall backwards. She then used the katana she held in her right hand to slice the head of the second E turning her into nothing but dust. The third E tried to grab her from behind but the girl saw what he tried to and ducked in time. Then used her katana to slice him in two cross the stomach. The E fell bleeding to the ground and the girl then used the katana and stabbed the E in the heart ending his life._

_The first E notice Zero standing there and grabbed Zero. Zero got out of his shock and screamed. The E was about to bite him when the girl came and sliced the E in two from the head and down. The E died and turned to dust._

_"WHY DID YOU JUST STAND THERE! IF I HADN'T COME AND SAVED YOU IN TIME YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!" The girl shouted at Zero._

_"I'm sorry." Zero said so low that the girl all most died hear him._

_"You're lucky I made it you weakling."_

_"HEY! I'M NOT WEAK OKAY! I WAS JUST IN SHOCK FROM HOW YOU KILLED THOSE E'S. You're the same age as me and yet you manage to kill them so easily."_

_"Okay no need to shout. I'm Zeira, who are you?"_

_"I'm Zero, Kiryuu Zero. Um is your name just Zeira or do you have a last name?"_

_"I do have a last name I just don't want to say it."_

_"You're a vampire" Zero stated surprising Zeira._

_"Yeah and you're a hunter" Zeira stated._

_Zero couldn't sense which level the vampire was but he guessed that she was a noble._

_"Zero are you there?" The voice of a male adult rang through the forest._

_"Well that's my cue to leave." Zeira said. Before she left she took the necklace she wore and broke it in two, leaving Zero with the other half of the necklace and the words:_

_"Since you managed to sense that I was a vampire after I had cast a spell over me, you're clearly stronger than I thought you were. Keep the necklace that way I can always find you and you can find me."_

_After that the female vampire left. The necklace she wore originally had a circle shape, but after she broke it in two it became a half circle. It was blood-red in the middle and it was purely gold around it. It looked like it was ancient._

_"Zero!" Someone shouted. When Zero turned around he saw Yagari and Kaito looking shocked at him._

_"Zero? Did you kill them? Yagari asked him_

_"No I didn't it was her."_

_"Who's her? We were the hunters assigned to hunt them. No one else was here except for us." Kaito told Zero confused._

_"Um it was me. I was the one who killed them." Zero lied. He didn't want anyone else to know about his encounter with Zeira. It was general knowledge that almost every vampire hunter hated vampires and him having met and been saved by one did not sound good_


End file.
